Ghazbaran
}|GetValue= } | name = Ghazbaran | hp = 60000? | exp = 15000? | ratio = 0.250 | summon = - | convince = - | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Triangle of Terror | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-2975), Mana Drain (0-1000), Whirlwind Throw (Swords) (2000+), summons deathslicers, Wrath of Nature (0-800?0) . | maxdmg = 5000+ | immuneto = Invisibility, Fire Damage, Earth Damage, Energy Damage, Paralysis. | strongagainst = ? | weakagainst = ? | behavior = Ghazbaran runs away in low health. He also casts a defense spell on himself which will temporarily reduce every attacker's skill (depending on what he hits with) to 0. He will only remain in the realm for 4 hours. | sounds = "COME AND GIVE ME SOME AMUSEMENT"; "IS THAT THE BEST YOU HAVE TO OFFER, TIBIANS?"; "I AM GHAZBARAN OF THE TRIANGLE... AND I AM HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU ALL."; "FLAWLESS VICTORY!". | notes = Ghazbaran - the "Lord of Blades", is a member of the Triangle of Terror. The cultists in the Formorgar Mines are said to be trying to revive the frozen demons in there to conjure the mighty archdemon. They are melting the ice in his name. "An ancient evil is awakening in the mines beneath Hrodmir." "Demonic entities are entering the mortal realm in the Hrodmir mines." "The demonic master has revealed itself in the mines of Hrodmir" The messages are around 10 minutes apart. The first time he appeared after the test server was on the server of Julera on July 4, 2007. The first time he died was on the server of Candia on September 22, 2007. Ghazbaran can be seen with at least: 5''' Deathslicers '''2 Juggernauts 2''' Furies and '''1 Demon. The furies and demon appear to spawn with Ghazbaran, along with some of the deathslicers. Some of the deathslicer are summoned by Ghazbaran. Image:Ghazbaran.jpg|'Ghazbaran'. Image:Ghazbaran_fury.jpg|'Ghazbaran' on Lucera I. Image:Ghazbaranlucera3.jpg|'Ghazbaran' on Lucera II. Image:Ghazbaran on Iridia|'Ghazbaran' on Iridia | location = Formorgar Mines, in the pit with the Juggernaut. | strategy = A pair of high levels knights can lure the monsters, one by one, until remain only the boss. Many high level knights are needed to block all Deathslicers (also recommended to lure a monster and make it destroy the Deathslicers, the same way a Orc Berserker can kill other orcs to come near you) and other knights (about 3) to block Ghazbaran (Stone Skin Amulets are strongly recommended, cause this powerful creature can even kill a knight of level 200+ with one combo). The main blocker will need a lot of healers, usually some blockers die trying to block with their own healing. The main blocker can also use Challenge to make sure Ghazbaran does not retarget on the shooters and healers. Then, just have many shooters to banish the Archdemon from our realm. This monster has extremely hard defense and SDs are most effective. | loot = 0-200 gp, 0-6 Platinum Coins, 0-2 Crystal Coins, 0-4 Small Emeralds, 0-4 Small Sapphires, 0-15 White Pearls, 0-14 Black Pearls, 0-? Small Diamonds, Gold Ingot, Demon Horn, Demonic Essence, Big Bone, Mind Stone, Silver Amulet, Protection Amulet, Energy Ring, Might Ring, Gold Ring, Death Ring, Strong Health Potion, Berserk Potion, Great Mana Potion, Double Axe, Skull Staff, Demon Shield, Mastermind Shield, Morgaroth's Heart, Thunder Hammer, Demonbone, Golden Boots, Twin Axe, Spellscroll of Prophecies, Crystalline Armor. }} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.